Loving You
by GyuniKai7
Summary: Aku mencintai-mu. Tapi kau tidak tau itu. Kau mencintai-nya. Tap dia tidak tau perasaan-mu dan tidak akan membalas-nya. Kenapa kau tidak menyukai-ku saja? YAOI. BL. BaekYeol/ChanBaek fanfiction. Don't like don't read! RnR please


Title: Loving You

Cast: Byun Baekhyun ; Park Chanyeol

Support Cast: Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yi Fan, and another EXO member

Pairing: **EXO Official Pair**

Summary: Aku mencintai-mu. Tapi kau tidak tau itu. Kau mencintai-nya. Tap dia tidak tau perasaan-mu dan tidak akan membalas-nya. Kenapa kau tidak menyukai-ku saja? YAOI. BL. BaekYeol/ChanBaek fanfiction. Don't like don't read! RnR please

Note: Yeyy author bawa FF baru lagi xD *ditendang* Cast-nya BaekYeol nih BaekYeol *ngibar foto BaekYeol kisseu-an* BaekYeol shipper ayo angkat kaki! #ehh Sudahlah, daripada kebanyakkan omong, langsung aja ke FF-nya. Selamat membaca! :D

-0-

_Mungkin bagi-mu aku bukan siapa-siapa_

_Tapi bagi-ku_

_Kau jelas 'siapa-siapa'_

_Kau adalah orang yang telah membuat dunia-ku menjadi tidak stabil_

_Kau adalah orang yang telah membuat air mata-ku terbuang sia-sia_

_Kau adalah orang yang telah membuat hati-ku tersakiti berulang kali_

_Tapi.. kau tetap tidak menyadari-nya, kan?_

_Kau hanya menganggap-ku seorang sahabat, tidak lebih_

-0-

"Park Chanyeol! Ireona! Ppali ireona!"kata seorang namja sambil menggoyang-goyangkan (?) tubuh-ku

"Eungg, 3 menit lagi, Baekkie-ah,"balasku sambil menutupi seluruh badan-ku dengan selimut

"Yakk! Tidak ada 3 menit atau-pun 1 detik! Cepat bangun! Kau mau kita telat datang kesekolah, eoh?"

Namja itu lalu langsung menarik selimut-ku. Aishh. Mengganggu waktu tidur-ku saja sih? -_-

"Aishh, baiklah, aku bangun, puas kau, Byun Baekhyun?"tanyaku sambil menatap kesal kearah-nya

"Ne! Puas sekalii~"

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur-ku dan berjalan sambil setengah menghentakkan kaki (?) kearah kamar mandi. Haish.. padahal aku masih sangat mengantuk!

-0-

Nama-ku? Park Chanyeol. Dan yang tadi membangunkan-ku? Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Kami adalah sahabat sejak kecil. Dari Playgroup sampai sekarang, SMA, sekolah kami terus saja sama. Dan entah kebetulan atau apa, kelas kami juga selalu sama.

Kami saling terbuka satu sama lain. Sama sekali tidak ada rahasia diantara kami. Sahabat memang harus-nya seperti itu kan?

Tapi.. jangan bilang-bilang pada Baekhyun, ne? Aku punya satu rahasia yang tak pernah kukatakan pada-nya. Soal-nya.. rahasia itu menyangkut diri-nya. Jadi tidak bisa kuceritakan dengan blak-blakan, iya tidak?

Rahasia itu adalah.. bahwa sebenar-nya aku menyukai, ani, bahkan mencintai namja yang sudah menjadi sahabat-ku sejak kecil itu. Entah sejak kapan aku menyadari perasaan-ku ini. Tapi.. Baekhyun tidak mungkin membalas perasaan-ku. Ia menyukai orang lain selain diri-ku.

-0-

"Tao-ah!"panggil Baekhyun

Aku menutup telinga-ku karena teriakkan Baekhyun yang sangat keras itu. Ayolah, walaupun suara-nya merdu, tapi tetap saja teriakkannya itu sangat keras dan mengganggu telinga-ku.

"Kyaaa! Baekhyunniee~~"

Baekhyun berlari kearah namja bermata panda yang tadi dipanggil-nya itu. Yap. Huang Zi Tao.

Disebelah namja bermata panda itu, ada lagi seorang namja setinggi tiang listrik (?) *ditendangKris* yang terlihat menatap tidak suka pada adegan teletubbies (bener ga noh tulisannya? .-.) yang tengah dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan Tao.

"Cemburu, eoh?"tanya-ku pelan pada namja tinggi yang bernama Wu Yi Fan atau Kris itu

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, jangan ditanya lagi,"balas Kris acuh tak acuh

"Baby Tao, ayo cepat kekelas, sebentar lagi pelajarannya mau dimulai!"kata Kris berusaha memisahkan dua namja yang terlihat tidak memedulikan keadaan sekeliling lagi

"Eumm? Sebentar ge, sebentar saja, Baekhyun hyung mau memberikan sesuatu pada-ku,"kata Tao sambil tersenyum polos layak-nya anak kecil

Wajah Kris langsung melembut ketika melihat senyum Tao. Aihh, setiap hari selalu saja begini. Wajah Kris yang biasa-nya tampak cool dan cuek itu akan berubah begitu melihat senyuman atau aegyo dari Tao. Manis-nya…

"Baiklah, baiklah. Cepat, ne? Tao tidak mau telat kan?"

"Ne, tentu saja tidak! Omona! Baekkie hyung! Gantungan kunci-nya manis sekaliii,"kata Tao begitu melihat apa yang diberikan Baekhyun pada-nya

Aku menghela nafas kesal. Aishh. Jadi gantungan kunci yang kemarin Baekhyun beli itu untuk Tao? Kukira untuk-nya sendiri. Aish…

Raut wajah Kris juga langsung berubah begitu melihat ekspresi Tao yang begitu senang ketika menerima gantungan kunci dari Baekhyun. Seperti-nya ada yang cemburu disini~

-0-

"Ahh, aku senang sekali! Tampak-nya Tao begitu senang mendapat gantungan kunci dari-ku~"kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum cerah

"Begitu saja kau sudah senang? Itu bukan apa-apa, Baekkie-ah,"kataku sambil menatap kesal namja disamping-ku itu

"Tapi itu suatu kemajuan, Chanyeollie! Dia dengan senang hati menerima pemberian-ku, omo, aku senang sekali!"kata Baekhyun girang

Aku menghela nafas kesal lagi. Apakah kalian sudah tau siapa yang disukai oleh Baekhyun? Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Huang Zi Tao?

"Tapi…,"

"Selama Tao belum ada yang memiliki, masih ada kesempatan untukku, kan?"

Rasa-nya aku ingin jatuh saat itu juga (?). Tao? Belum ada yang memiliki? Fitnah darimana itu? -_- Jelas-jelas Tao sudah punya namjachingu. Dan namjachingu-nya adalah Kris. Aigoo… Baekkie-baekkie. Kau ini terlalu lemot atau ketinggalan zaman? *YeolDitendangBaekkie*

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Memang kau kira Kris siapa Tao, eoh?"

"Kris? Kris.. sahabat Tao, bukan? Seperti kita, Tao dan Kris sahabat dari masa kecil, kan?"tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah polos-nya itu

GUBRAK. Ya ampun. Ternyata Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau bahwa Kris adalah namjachingu Tao. Kalau sampai ia tau, ia akan sangat sakit hati-kan?

Jadi? Ia tidak boleh tau. Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau ia sakit hati lagi. Seperti dulu..

-0-

Yeyy. Selesai juga *sujud syukur* otte? Gaje yaa? .-. Ini FF BaekYeol pertama-ku, jadi mian kalau feel-nya kurang ngena .-.v Mau dilanjut ga? Kalau mau, review ya. Gomawo *bow*


End file.
